Presently, commercially available silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials, and methods for forming an image using them, diversify variously and are used in various fields.
For the purpose of attaining high sensitivity, the halogen composition of the silver halide emulsions used in these many light-sensitive materials is usually silver iodobromide or silver chloroiodobromide, mainly made up of silver bromide in many cases, and it has now become a trend that tabular silver halide grains that have various merits because of their shape are used.
On the other hand, the demand for rapid processing for color photographic light-sensitive materials has increased more and more in recent years, and to meet the demand it is required to provide a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material whose silver halide emulsion is made up mainly of silver chloride.
As a known technique in which a silver halide emulsion is made up mainly of silver chloride, silver chloride tabular grains whose principal planes are {100} planes are disclosed, for example, in JP-A ("JP-A" means unexamined published Japanese patent application) No. 204073/1993. When these grains are used in silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials, they are expected to be excellent in rapid processibility and advantageous in the attainment of high sensitivity. The mechanism of anisotropic growth of these tabular grains having {100} planes is disclosed in the Journal of Crystal Growth 23 (1974) 207-213 and JP-A No. 59360/1994, which suggest that they are caused by dislocation present in the grains. However, since, up to the present, no report has been made in which the dislocation is observed after post-ripening, it seems that this dislocation disappears during growth of the {100} tabular grain formation or during post-ripening. Thus, it is the present state of the art that the graininess and photographic properties of tabular grains when the dislocation is purposely made to be present in the grains after the growth process and after completion of the post-ripening process, are not known at all up to the present.